Ogre Pixel story
Ogre Pixel started as a one-man indie game development studio in March 2014. Everything started when a dude named Steve decided to spent his spare time creating games for mobile devices. With a programming background and a pixel art very limited experience Steve decided to try and create something with a game engine he just knew named Unity3D, his first game consisted in random generated mazes where a little girl had to run through in order to find the exit before the time was up. That game was Maze Quest (released on March 2014). The development for Maze Quest took like 1 month, at the time when Steve finished it he noticed that other games were released under a studio brand name so that was the time when "Ogre Pixel" was chosen as the name of the game development studio which would be the creator of Maze Quest many more games in the future. Right after the development of Maze Quest and by uploading it on Kongregate and on Google Play, Steve (Ogre Pixel) started to work on a bigger and better planned game. That game would be a tiny adventure inside a tower with a puzzle on every floor, of course that game would have an old school pixel art look. That game was Black Tower Enigma (released on October 2014). By the time where Black Tower Enigma was being developed Steve found that if he wanted to create a game with a mysterious and interesting atmosphere he had to add a cool story and also fill it with nice music. So he talked with his wife about it and she told her about a little story she read about a girl who was kidnapped by a dress... Since that day, her wife Gabriela, has been the script writer for the Ogre Pixel games. The music for Black Tower Enigma was provided by Steve's brother in law, Pablo, OST came from a set of orchestrated songs made by Pablo himself. Back in that time after like 3 months of Black Tower Enigma development (and gamedev progress at 70%) with music, art and story done, Steve started a crowdfunding campaign for Black Tower Enigma on Indie Gogo. Although campaign was funded (mostly by Steve's family) it wasn't what Steve expected so as way to get a relax he started working on a new game. That game was Bit Runner (released on July 2014). Bit Runner was made in exactly 3 weeks starting from the first sprite to it's release on Google Play and itch.io, it also was an attempt to integrate Ads (it has an Admob little banner at the bottom of the screen). After the Bit Runner release Steve continued working on Black Tower Enigma and after like 6 months of development it was released on Google Play, App Store and Itch.io (pc, mac). Black Tower Enigma was the first Ogre Pixel game which was played by some people, it was reviewed by websites from all around the world (USA, Mexico, France, Vietnam, China, Japan, Germany, etc). It was also the first game wich generated money for Ogre Pixel. *NOTE: Story not finished yet, working on the next part...